This invention is generally related to remote-controlled tables, and more specifically to a remote-controlled dental table or tray which can be automatically positioned in a convenient location for use by a dentist while working on his patient.
It is commonly known that dentists can most conveniently work on their patients' teeth with the patient in a reclining or semi-reclining position. Most dentists have patient chairs suitably designed for conveniently and comfortably placing the patient in this position. It is also quite commonly known that dentist work requires a myriad of equipment, appliances, pads and other supplies, and most dentists prefer to have these items located in a convenient place near the patient's head where they can be reached easily and quickly. One of the most convenient for these items is in spaced relation over the patient's chest.
A variety of prior art devices have been developed in an effort to provide tables or trays for holding the dentist's equipment or supplies in this convenient location and which can be adjusted to the most convenient position as well as moved to an out-of-the-way position to allow more convenient access to the patient's chair when the patient is first getting into position on the chair and also when the patient leaves the chair. One such notable invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,799, issued to W. Junkel, et al.
Still other inventions have been made for moving the table or tray to and from a convenient working position automatically by remote control for convenience of the dentist, both to limit the physical movement and stretching required to place manual trays in position and to save time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,859 and 3,304,609 issued to N. Horowitz et al. exemplify such developments.
While all of these prior art efforts have been successful to some extent in accomplishing their desired goals, they still have not achieved a remote-controlled dental tray apparatus which can be transferred between an out-of-the-way position and a use position over the patient's chair through simultaneous rotational and vertical movement with no manual effort required other than to operate the remote control switch, and which can operate with a simple, single drive apparatus which is both relatively reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.